


Unconditional

by RiddleMeEvil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 100 words, 1000 WORDS!!!!!, 300 words, 400 XD, 500 :), 600 wordsssss, 700 words!, 800 words, AHSOKA IS HERE, AU ending to ROTS, Again, Ahsoka doesn’t like Mustafar either big surprise, Anakin controlled by Palpatine and the Dark Side, Angst, Choices, Crying Ani, Dark Side Slave Anakin, Enter Palpatine, F/M, Force Healing, Force ghost Qui-Gon, Forgiveness of epic proportions, Gen, Hints of Obikin, Hugging, IT IS A MIRACLE, Is Obi-Wan the Chosen One?!, Lightsabers, Limbless Anakin but at least he's not crispy, Luke and Leia, M/M, Might not be done with these tags, Mourning, Mustafar, Now 200 Words yay, Obi-Wan can survive anything it’s official, Obi-Wan is the Jedi we're looking for, Obi-Wan vs Palpatine, PTSD, Padmé is literally a goddess, Padmé is now awake, Palps thinks Ani is his how weird is that, Poor Ahsoka had to deal with Order 66 alone, Poor Anakin, Pregnant Padmé, Pregnant Satine vision, Proud Qui-Gon!!!!!!, Selfless Obi-Wan, Snips to the rescue, Snips-terlude, Stars, Still unconscious Padmé, Suddenly reckless and overwhelmed Obi-Wan, The Force, The Force is Magic and Can Grant Wishes Yay, Unconditional Love, Weird Sith Force Stuff, Wishes, Worried Obi-Wan, also he’s undead somehow, and somehow looks past what Anakin's done and is comforting him, comforting Padmé, freed clones vision, heart crushing, hopeful-ish ending, i guess love makes you do crazy things, idk how she does it, jedi vs sith, poor ani, the Twins decide to make their presence known, we'll find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleMeEvil/pseuds/RiddleMeEvil
Summary: Obi-Wan and unconditional love, and how that could have changed ROTS.





	1. Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Over my morning coffee....
> 
>  
> 
> Eventually I may add to this.

" _I **hate**  you!!!_"

" _You were my **brother** , Anakin!! I **loved** you..._"

He turns, forcing through the _agony_  in the Force and their ripped Bond to move one aching foot before the other, leave this _hell_ —

"Master, _please_."

Comes the tortured plea, no longer hate filled but despairing, and he flings the sabers to the ground, whirling back to the broken, collapsed figure on the bank.

He drags Anakin away from the fire, his arms tight about his lost beloved, and terrified relief appears on their faces.

_The Dark is suddenly held at bay by the blinding Light of unconditional love._


	2. Rescue

It takes longer than he'd hoped to carry his Padawan's mutilated body— _you did this, you **ruined** him_— to Padmé's ship, and longer than that to retrieve the Senator's unconscious form.

As his foot hits the ramp, a shadow passes overhead, followed by an evil _void_  in the Force.

Palpatine— _Sidious_ — is here.

Obi-Wan owes it to all his fallen family, to his broken brother Anakin and his own, just beginning family, to face the Dark and— hopefully— show that the Light _will_ win, and so he lays Padmé down and re-exits the ship once more.

Alone.

_Jedi versus Sith_.


	3. Fight

Obi-Wan swings at Sidious, the warm azure of his saber and the cold crimson of his opponent's blade colliding with a sharp contrast and a shower of sparks.

"You _took_  what is rightfully _mine!_ "

Sidious spits, and Obi-Wan reaches for his calm, for the _last bit_ of strength within himself—

He reaches for _Anakin_ , and the wounded young man responds.

In the Light, Anakin's strength pushes Obi-Wan, _forces_  Sidious to cave—

A blue saber piercing his heart just as ghostly fingers somehow encircle the Jedi's heart with deadly pressure.

Hilts fall from nerveless fingers, both men collapsing to the ground.


	4. Mourn

The Dark in the Force suddenly shrieks and fades away into nothing, and Anakin relaxes, the twisted strands releasing his mind. Immediately after, the Force screams with new loss— Obi-Wan's presence in his mind flickers and dies.

Within the ship, Anakin _wails_ , the loss of so many of his anchors tormenting his already wounded mind, and Padmé wakes slowly, pain on her face.

Their eyes meet.

She knows _instantly_  of their loss, and tears stream from her dark eyes. Anakin trembles with sorrow, and she shifts her pregnant body to carefully embrace him.

Disregarding their rift, they mourn Obi-Wan together.


	5. Force

“Obi-Wan.”

His eyes open. It’s an endless expanse of nothingness, studded with glittering stars. The voice is _infinitely_  familiar, and everywhere at once.

“You’ve lost much, my Padawan.”

He gasps, whirling around. _Qui-Gon_  stands before him, whole and—

Not alive, but not dead.

“How..?” He whispers.

“Why— No! _Anakin_ —!”

“Grieving his loss.” Qui-Gon answers softly. Obi-Wan stiffens.

“How can he _bear_  it?!” His voice rises and cracks.

“I should _be there_ —“

“And you _will_  be. But first, I had to speak to you. Obi-Wan,”

He pauses.

“If you could have one of anything you’ve ever wanted, what would it be?”


	6. Grief

Anakin sobs into Padmé’s shoulder, his mechanical arm clutching her close.

“I took _everything_  from him— everything because of a stupid _dream_  Palpatine planted— and even _then_ he loved me, tried to _save_ me— and now he’s _dead!_ ”

Padmé strokes his sweaty hair, her own tears streaking her cheeks.

“Oh, _Ani_..” Her voice, rough and hoarse, catches on a sob.

“He _always_  loved you. He knew you loved him too—“

She cannot go on, and they both suffer in each other’s arms until—

“Oh. _Oh_.” She says suddenly. Anakin looks up, swollen— _blue, thankfully_ — eyes terrified.

“Angel?!”

“My water broke.”

 


	7. Choice

“What?”

Green-blue eyes stare at Qui-Gon, who folds his arms in his robes.

“What would you choose? Anything, absolutely anything.”

Obi-Wan’s lips part, and sudden thoughts come unbidden to his mind.

Qui-Gon himself— _alive_ , to teach and guide once more... The Jedi, his family, alive and well; The clones— _Cody’s_ — chips, found and demolished...

 _Satine_ , bright eyed and beautiful, stomach round with their _child_ —

 _Anakin_ , free of slavery and his burden given by the Jedi—

 _Anakin_ , happy with his wife and children—

Anakin, _happy_.

Anakin, _whole_.

Obi-Wan smiles. The Force ripples happily, and Qui-Gon _beams_ at him.

“I’m so proud.”


	8. Change

Silent shudders wrack their bodies. The sobs have subsided, leaving the couple in terrified silence.

Padmé clutches her stomach, rocking back and forth, trying to calm herself and her children— hoping to stop the inevitable.

Anakin opens his mouth to reassure her, say _something_  to mend the rift he’s caused—

And he stiffens in surprise. The Force converges around him, enclosing him from Padmé’s wide-eyed gaze in a whirling vortex of Light.

Within himself, he can feel the Force _pulsing_ , and with a huge burst of energy it seems to explode.

Padmé stares in shock, her children almost forgotten.

“A-Anakin..?”


	9. Snips-terlude

Somewhere on a nameless planet, Ahsoka uncurls from her prone position in the dirt, face sweaty and tear stained by the _agony_  of the Force tearing itself to pieces over the past hours.

Darkness had surged, then a blinding Light surrounded and drowned it— then vanished, closely followed by a literal sun-bomb in the Force.

She knows without a shadow of doubt that Anakin and Obi-Wan are at the center of this, and she forces her shocked body into her ship, following the Force’s nudge into hyperspace towards Mustafar.

“ _Force_ ,” She prays.

“Please let them _both_ be in one piece.”


	10. Scars

Anakin stands on newly restored legs, his flesh arm clutching Padmé’s hand tightly. Shock is on both their faces, and Padmé breathes through the first of many contractions.

“Ani..” She says softly, awe on her face.

“ _Look!_ ” She traces where his arm had been severed by Obi-Wan’s blade— the limb is whole, but in the exact spot is a shimmering silver scar.

Anakin’s own fingers run over the slightly raised skin, tears in his eyes.

“I can _feel_ — it’s on my _legs_ , too.” He whispers, squeezing her hand through another light contraction.

“I don’t know how, but... He _healed_ me.”


	11. Loss

Slowly, Anakin makes his way outside, into the ash filled, hot air of Mustafar. The broken building from earlier is across from Padmé’s ship, and between them—

His breath catches in his throat, tears welling up in sky-blue eyes.

Sidious’ dark-clad form lies crumpled on the ground, a saber wound through his heart, and beside it—

Beside it is a _nightmare_.

Obi-Wan lies, unmoving, face pale and muscles slack. There’s no outward sign of injury, only a lingering Darkness about his heart, and Anakin stumbles beside his best friend’s body.

He falls to his knees, grasps Obi-Wan’s hand, and _sobs_.


	12. Snips-terlude II

Ahsoka re-enters realspace, her eyes drawn to the angry, red planet as she enters the atmosphere. The Force is cloudy with horror and anguish, a deep grief pulsing through the very air, and it brings tears to her eyes.

She angles her ship to land smoothly beside the other fighters— one she recognizes as _Senator Amidala’s?!_ — and jumps out of the cockpit, hurrying towards the figures she sees huddled on the ground.

As they come closer, she halts, her own shock and grief piercing the Force, as she gazes at her Master, sobbing and clutching a limp, unresponsive Obi-Wan’s hand.


	13. Miracle

Ahsoka’s grief and the labor pains Padmé is unconsciously broadcasting make Anakin’s— newly reLightened— mind spin, the agony of his brother-mentor... _His_ Obi-Wan’s loss crippling him.

He waves Ahsoka’s trembling body into the back of the ship to help his wife, and he gathers the beloved body into his arms, carrying Obi-Wan to the spare cabin.

He’s reluctant to place him down and instead sits at the edge of the bed, rocking his lost Master gently and numbly memorizing the peaceful features.

His hand rests on Obi-Wan’s neck, gently caressing the soft, pale skin—

And then, excruciatingly faintly, _a pulse_.


	14. Journey

Abandoning both Ahsoka’s ship and Anakin’s own starfighter, the mismatched group sets coordinates for Polis Massa, where Padmé assures Anakin— through tiny grunts and moans of pain— that Bail Organa and Yoda are waiting.

Obi-Wan is still unconscious, hooked up to life support, and when Anakin moves to take his wife’s hand she snatches it away.

“Don’t think for a _moment_  that this is okay now,” She says through gritted teeth, and Ahsoka stares in surprise.

Anakin visibly struggles against arguing, then deflates, and Ahsoka watches— struck dumb— as he nods, sitting in silence for the rest of the trip.


	15. Polis Massa

The droids on Polis Massa take Padmé into their care, helping her deliver two healthy, exquisite infants.

Anakin hovers in the door as she gasps through her pain, ignoring the piercing stares from Yoda and Bail.

Ahsoka stands beside the bed, holding Padmé’s hand and telling her to “Push, Milady, it’s just one more—“ and Anakin almost breaks down when he hears his daughter cry.

He lingers, pressing a kiss to Padmé’s sweaty brow and gazing in awe at his children, then his guilty eyes lift to his wife’s.

Padmé smiles tiredly. “Go, Ani. He needs you more than I.”


	16. Remorse

Silence but for the steady beeping of the heart machine, and the gentle wheeze of a respirator.

Obi-Wan looks pale and small and fragile in this hospital bed, his auburn-gold hair the only spot of color. He’s dressed in soft sleep-pants, chest bare, huge and dark amounts of bruising around his heart.

Anakin reaches a trembling hand to the drawn cheek, fingers running along the soft, delicate skin in an almost-forbidden caress.

“You healed me,” He says in wonder, tears streaming in rivulets down his cheeks.

“And I _ruined_  you.”

He swallows hard.

“I’m _so sorry_. Obi-Wan, _please_ wake up.”


	17. Stifling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize- I didn’t get my notifications, so I haven’t yet responded to any of the kind comments. I’ll get to it, I promise!

Three days pass. Padmé and Ahsoka coo happily over Leia as she’s fed, contentment drifting thorough the Force.

Anakin cradles little Luke close to his chest, gazing in awe into identical sky-blue eyes.

Such _innocence_. Peace. Like the younglings, before he—

The atmosphere stifles him, and he stands.

The giggling from the bed suddenly becomes too much, and with a half-smile and nod he ducks out of the room, carrying the precious burden towards the other occupied room.

It’s cool and dark and soothing here, and he takes a slow breath before carefully tucking his tiny son into Obi-Wan’s side.


	18. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait!

Luke’s happiness echos in the Force.

Anakin sighs.

Obi-Wan would be _ecstatic_ , he knows— he’d adore the twins. They’d be his little stars, and Anakin is _sure_  he’d find Obi-Wan walking around the terrace, singing to one or both of them as they slept in his arms...

 _If only_ Obi-Wan wasn’t laying so still, pale on the bed.

A dry sob makes its way up his throat and he presses his forehead to the barely-moving chest, counting the heartbeats to calm himself.

He’s almost succeeded, when Luke lets out a joyful laugh—

And a light pressure runs over his hair.


	19. Joy

Green-blue eyes crack open and lock onto azure, hand feather-light on Anakin’s hair.

“ _Blue_.”

Obi-Wan’s voice is hoarse and soft as he gazes at him, drained and exhausted, huge amounts of relief in his eyes now welling with tears.

Anakin cries out in surprise, flinging his arms around the weak, smaller man’s body and hugging him for all he’s worth, and Obi-Wan leans into his embrace with a shuddering sigh.

Luke gurgles.

Obi-Wan’s eyes snap open, drawn to the crook of his arm—

He stares in wonder, entranced.

And suppresses a cry of joy.

The Force sings in pure ecstasy.


	20. Acceptance

Anakin’s _overwhelming_ joy at Obi-Wan’s awakening is felt even by the non-Sensitives nearby, and soon Padmé and Ahsoka have brought little Leia to visit.

Obi-Wan gazes tearfully at the living and whole family before him— _his_ family, he knows, he cannot force the long-hidden knowledge away any longer— and his eyes are once more drawn to infant Luke, now tucked in his arms.

Ahsoka is obviously wary, he notices, and wondering what exactly happened on that Force-cursed planet...

But as soon as his thoughts turn dark, Luke and Anakin both take his attention, and his exquisite joy bubbles over tenfold.


	21. Patience

Anakin’s pure ecstasy at seeing his beloved Master— alive and well, if a bit drained from... _whatever_ he did— is tempered only slightly by the knowledge that _he_ had put him there.

Obi-Wan gives him that _look_ , the _Anakin-we-will-be-talking-later-on-in-private-no-excuses_ one from his apprenticeship, and Anakin can’t help the tears that burn at his eyes.

Obi-Wan seems thoroughly smitten with his children, and Anakin can see a faint Force bond between him and Luke already... And the unhindered love in Obi-Wan’s eyes soothes him in a way he hasn’t been since before the war.

He sits back, happily watching his family.


	22. Moment

“Anakin!”

He turns. Obi-Wan’s calling him softly from the bed, and within seconds he’s dropped to his knees, taking a frail hand in his own.

The Master gazes at him with strangely open, _emotional_ eyes, his side of their frayed Bond reaching hesitantly to connect with Anakin’s.

“You’re Anakin.”

It isn’t a question.

Anakin licks his lips, nodding.

“You’re _Light_?”

Bright, pleading eyes filled with unshed tears blink up at him, and Anakin’s throat closes. He nods, unable to speak, and the _joy_ in Obi-Wan’s eyes, the joy he can _feel_ , has him hating himself for his Fall even more.


	23. Senate

Padmé and Ahsoka comm Bail later, his harried visage blurry over holocam.

“You’ve recovered.”

He says in relief. Padmé nods.

“ _Wonderful_. Will we have you back soon?”

The longing to rebuild what she’d help tear down has Padmé nodding fervently.

“As soon as possible. How is it?”

He sighs.

“There’s... chaos. I’m acting Chancellor, so it’s dying down, but the first days..”

He shakes his head.

“The clones are being housed, cared for— there was an unanimous vote for the chip removal— and we’re _hoping_ to see Jedi coming home soon.”

Ahsoka swallows, hard.

“Are there any to _go_ home?”


	24. Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan is slightly out of character here...
> 
> However, I’m sure if I lost my family and entire way of life, fought to the death with my best friend, died for said best friend, and then woke up to see best friend with a happy family, I’m sure I wouldn’t take the emotions well either.
> 
> And I promise I’ll get to all the reviews soon, I’ve been so busy lately I can’t seem to find the time to reply to you.

After the joyous awakening and reunion, Obi-Wan has shut himself away from the group.

 _Desperate_ for peace and answers, he scours the Force, but its tattered shreds still _scream_ , open and burning wounds battering his Presence.

Anakin’s head appears around the door.

“Hey, Master. Want to spar?”

The words are hesitant, and met with a snarl.

“ _No!_ ” Obi-Wan hisses, a sudden, broken fury in his eyes.

Anakin flinches, then his eyes harden.

“Why _not?_ ”

“ _Forgive_ me if I currently can’t _stand_ the sight of you.” Obi-Wan spits acidly.

Anakin can feel a storm in the Force—

And Obi-Wan finally _snaps_.


	25. Broken

Obi-Wan’s face is torn in _utter_ anguish, his love for Anakin fighting his abhorrence of his actions, and Anakin himself stands silently, hoping that letting the torrent of Obi-Wan’s feelings pass will help them start anew.

“Your trust was _always_ in Palpatine, never me! And _he_ led you to the destruction of _everything_ we’ve worked for— the destruction of my _entire life_ —“

Obi-Wan’s voice cracks, hands flying to his head at the _pain_ there, and Anakin steps forward—

The Force sings a warning note and Obi-Wan crumples to the floor, entirely broken.

Lost in the never-ending nightmare of the past.


	26. Crumbling

Tentatively, Anakin reaches for his sobbing Master—

Obi-Wan _flinches_ , a high, keening noise of agony tearing from his throat. Anakin reaches desperately into their Bond...

He reels back in shock.

Inside Obi-Wan’s head is a _maelstrom_ of the nightmare his life has become, the _pain_ in the Force bringing all torturous memories to the forefront of his mind.

Horrified, Anakin shouts for help, hearing Ahsoka run through the halls on her way, and he sinks to the floor to gather the broken man— broken by _his_ actions, only _his_ , _always_ his— into his arms.

“Look what I’ve _done_ to you..”


	27. Held

Their tears mingle together, guilt and sorrow and love streaking down their cheeks. Obi-Wan’s never let himself go before, and this collapse is full of at _least_ thirty-years’-worth of emotion.

Anakin clutches him close, cradling his Master like a child in his arms and waiting the storm out, and Obi-Wan buries his face in his neck.

Ahsoka stands anxiously by the door, and not a word is spoken until Obi-Wan has cried himself to sleep, lying limply in Anakin’s arms.

She steps closer.

“Who _broke_ him?!” She asks in a horrified whisper, and Anakin’s eyes darken in shame.

“ _I_ did.”


	28. Control

The story is filled with tears and culminates with Ahsoka giving Anakin a thoroughly-deserved black eye. Obi-Wan has been passed out for the exchange, nestled into Anakin’s cloak, and Padmé has wisely kept herself and the twins in their own room.

Ahsoka is beginning to renounce Anakin completely, something akin to _hate_ in her eyes, when—

“Ahsoka.”

Obi-Wan pads softly, timidly to her, arms outstretched, and draped in Anakin’s cloak. She falls into him with a sob.

“Sidious was _controlling_ him, Ahsoka. Much like the clones were controlled, only through a twisted Bond.”

She and Anakin stare in anguished comprehension.


	29. Penitence

The shocking revelation sends Ahsoka running to Padmé who welcomes her with open arms, leaving Anakin and Obi-Wan alone.

Anakin falls to his knees, pressing his forehead to Obi-Wan’s foot, and the Master stares in surprise.

“Y-you _healed_ me,” He chokes, Obi-Wan’s grip on his tunic tightening.

“After _everything_ — _Force_ , Obi-Wan, I don’t deserve it. How can you _look_ at me?”

Obi-Wan kneels slowly before him, cupping his neck and pulling Anakin into his chest.

“ _Love_ , Anakin.” He says quietly. “I’m _sorry_ I never listened, that I broke and said such awful things.”

Anakin burrows closer.

“There’s nothing to forgive.”


	30. Forgiveness

Obi-Wan manipulates Sidious’ Bond into nothing and their Bond is rekindled, Obi-Wan’s love and forgiveness bathing Anakin in a soft warmth, and the former Knight feels only a small amount of shame as his Master pushes away the Darkness.

They understand each other, possibly better than ever before, and Obi-Wan knows he’ll open up emotionally now, just as Anakin will help him keep balanced.

They have so much to say to each other still, but for now their feelings will soothe their other half just as well, and so they can _relax_ —

And they can try to forget the fire.


	31. Erased

“Padmé?”

She looks up at the doorway from the twins and her mountainous paperwork.

“Bail!!”

He smiles wearily.

“I bring news— Palpatine had the Temple security footage _destroyed_ somehow. The only ones who know Skywalker did... what he did are either _dead_ , or wish to keep it as quiet as possible.”

She smiles in relief.

“That may be just as well. We’ve come to realize that he was _bonded_ to Sidious, and the Bond controlled his actions...”

Bail leans forward with interest. “So he technically has little-to-no blame?”

Padmé’s chocolate eyes beaming joyfully at him is enough of an answer.


End file.
